The Screamer with My Crayon
by hypheniated
Summary: All because Sakura punched his head twice for stealing her crayons and making Ino cry in kindergarten, Sasuke had to give a loud love confession to her twelve years later. SasuSaku.


_This is part of my prompts challenge, and the prompt I'm using is: scream._

_If you want to do the challenge, go to my profile and check it out._

_Don't own The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus name, or lyrics to Face Down, or Naruto. I own nothing, except the plot line!_

* * *

_Konoha Academy, Kindergarten:_

Ino was happy. She had a friend here, at kindergarten! She didn't need her stupid brother now!

Her said friend had soft pink hair, Ino was kinda jealous, but hers was short, which Ino didn't like, but it looked pretty on her face, matching the shiny sparkly green eyes.

Her name was Sakura.

She was coloring, with assorted rainbow color crayons.

Ino was joining her; she had this really nice red crayon, borrowed from her new best friend! Cause she had prettier and more colors in her box of crayons.

Ino's crayons were special, though, because they were long and pointy, and different and they were from her artistic older brother. He said 'they were for drawing, not coloring.'

So she didn't color with them.

Suddenly, her crayon was snatched away!

Ino frowned, and looked towards the boy with black hair, coloring with her borrowed crayon.

"Hey! Give it back!" She cried out.

"Shut up. I needed it."

Tears started forming in her eyes. "B-but that's not my crayon! Give it back!"

"Shut up. I'm busy." The boy repeated, glaring at her with frightening onyx eyes.

Tears threatened to fall, and the previously coloring girl took notice of Ino's tears, and the boy with_ her_ crayon.

"You meanie! That's my crayon!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fist into the boy's head. "You don't have the right to take my crayons!"

The boy fell out of his chair, and Sakura snatched the crayon back.

She huffed to Ino, "C'mon! Let's go play with the Lego with that lonely-looking blond boy with the pretty blue eyes! He needs a friend! Let's put our crayons away! Ino-chan, stop crying!"

"O-okay." Ino sniffed, and grabbed Sakura's chubby hand, and towed her to the corner where that boy was sadly building a precarious tower that was going to fall.

Sasuke rubbed his head. That hurt.

His lip trembled, and he burst into tears.

The teacher came over to him. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Pinky over there punched me in the head!" He sobbed.

The teacher marched over to the corner where the two girls were playing with their new friend, Naruto.

"Sakura, did you punch Sasuke?"

The rosette looked up at her scary tall teacher.

"Yes, because he was mean to Ino-chan!" She stated defiantly.

"Sakura, go sit in the corner by the window for a timeout of ten minutes." The teacher sighed.

Sasuke stuck out his tongue at her, and laughed. "Haha, pinky."

"What did you call me? You meanie!" She punched his head again, and stomped off to the corner.

As he clutched his throbbing head, he thought she was the strongest girl he has ever met. Almost stronger than his mommy, because his daddy never falls when mommy punches daddy.

That was the first, and the last time Sasuke fell in love.

* * *

_Konoha Academy, Second Grade:_

This was the era of cooties.

This is also the arrival date of a new shy student named Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura and Ino immediately went up to her, and introduced themselves, and dragged the blue-haired girl over to their desks in front of the entire class.

That resulted in the duo having to wash the blackboard and clean out the blackboard erasers and the little nubs of chalk during recess.

But the teacher let Hinata sit with the two girls.

Because every time the teacher tried to place Hinata somewhere else, she would burst into tears until Sakura and Ino came over to comfort her and drag her over to their desks.

So the teacher gave up on moving the little white-eyed girl.

Hinata helped them clean the blackboard, even though she didn't get in trouble.

Naruto didn't have cooties, they told the new girl carefully, but all the other boys did.

Naruto was special to them, he could never have cooties.

And special he was, because the first time he saw Hinata, he tripped and fell and had a big long scratch on his face for a while and Hinata fainted when he saw him.

-

-

Naruto became friends with a very lonely Sasuke that day during recess because the girls were having detention for jumping the new student.

They both liked ninjas, arguing with each other, soccer and girls.

A friendship made twice in a day.

Sakura and Ino were furious when they found out, and they wouldn't talk to Naruto for a week.

* * *

_Konoha Academy, Fourth Grade:_

The blonde and the pinkette forgave Naruto long ago, and they became the terror of teachers.

Hinata was the lookout; Ino was the one to drive people away; Sakura blocked the door.

All this while Naruto and Sasuke started burning Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books in the drawer.

Sasuke was good with fire, they all agreed. He never burned himself.

The others' burnt-raw fingers were proof of that.

* * *

_Konoha Academy, Seventh Grade:_

Fangirls had made their mark in this time.

Naruto ended up in a closet with Hinata, an unsolved mystery where there was cherry Chapstick all over his lips, and Hinata smelled a lot like Naruto's ramen-infested clothes.

That was also the time they discovered that Sasuke could scream, and he could scream _good_.

Especially when he was screaming for help.

His heroes were heroines; they had shoved and locked him in a locker while fangirls rampaged past.

They also couldn't get him out, and had to call the janitor to open up the locker, and that was also the first time Sasuke was hugged by a girl that wasn't his mother.

Not really hugged, though, more like vice-hugs from four very scared pre-teens.

He liked Sakura's hug the most, because he could feel everything under the uniform, she was developing nicely, the pervert.

* * *

_Konoha Academy, Ninth Grade:_

The year they discovered music.

It was also the year Ino got a boyfriend, but they always got to see her lots.

_

* * *

Konoha Academy, Tenth Grade:_

The day they found Ino almost dead in her house, black and blue and bleeding all over, they all cried.

Sakura and Hinata were clutching at her with a terror they didn't understand.

Naruto demanded her to breathe, breathe dammit!

But it was Sasuke that carried her out and to the hospital ten blocks away.

They clung to her like a teddy bear the entire way; they couldn't lose her, they couldn't lose her…

_

* * *

Konoha Academy, Eleventh Grade:_

Ino lived to see light; the boyfriend didn't. Hinata took care of that.

They went back to irrepressible trouble; liquid paraffin instead of soap, shower heads to spew Kool-Aid, drank all Tsunade's sake and cut up all the cheerleader uniforms.

Sasuke still received the most hugs that year; they kept locking him into closets, offices, cupboards, freezers, lockers and Tsunade's sake cabinet. They still haven't gotten the hang of picking locks, except Sasuke, who could pick locks, and there were so many fangirls 'passing' by…..

_

* * *

And the Present:_

We were looking like idiots.

Me, Ino and Naruto.

Big smiles, everyone, Hinata was taking pictures.

Ah, idiot memories to preserve of us looking and acting crazy.

Sasuke was watching us warily; he was sitting on a bench looking quite relaxed.

Passing students were very, very scared and laughing at us.

Want to know what we were doing?

We were singing at the top of our lungs, stereo system plugged five meters away, to a song with screaming.

We were celebrating, you see. We just finished a horrible math exam.

We needed release.

So, we decided to look like idiots, and to air guitar, and air drums, and off-key singing.

"DO YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN, WHEN YOU PUSH HER AROUND? DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW, SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND!" Ino yelled.

We were not going to be expelled, you see. Naruto's like a nephew or something to the principal, I'm her adopted daughter, and Hinata's family is dripping in reputation, and so is Sasuke's and Ino is like second-generation to go to our school.

So you see, we weren't taking a big risk.

I did fake playing of a guitar; the only one who actually knew how to play was Sasuke, and he was being a jerkface and wasn't going to join in with us.

Hinata's too shy to do it, so we gave her the deserving position of photographer, since me and Ino can't take pictures to save the world.

We all love The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's like this thing that me and Naruto and Ino and Sasuke and Hinata share.

We're best friends, insert smiley face.

It's Naruto's turn.

…Shit, his singing is good.

"WELL I'LL TELL YOU MY FRIEND, ONE DAY THIS WORLD'S GOING TO END, AS YOUR LIES CRUMBLE TO THE GROUND, A NEW LIFE SHE HAS FOUND!" Naruto roars.

This song touches Ino the most, cause it happened to her, she had some abusive boyfriend, that loser, and tried to control her, lied to her, beat her up, and we nearly lost her forever.

And now, I won't even go near any boys, save Sasuke and Naruto, because I won't allow it to happen to me.

The sun was beating down on us happily. I could see Kurenai-sensei shake her head at us; she gives up on disciplining us, and leaves us to be found by my mom instead.

I turn up the music louder, and the sound practically ricochets off the walls.

By now, we have an audience snickering and watching us.

They seem perturbed by the fact that three teenagers are rocking out to a song while being photographed by Hinata and watched by Sasuke.

I don't notice that Ino had a sly look on her face, the one that I adore and follow through any stupid scheme with, as she edges towards Sasuke.

I'm being busy; my part is coming up to scream out.

"FACE DOWN IN THE DIRT SHE SAID THIS DOESN'T HURT SHE SAID I FINALLY HAD ENOUGH!" I sing, all the tension leaving me.

Ino suddenly turns down the music a notch, and Sasuke gets up.

Oh my god.

He's gonna scream!

And I mean, really scream.

"ONE DAY SHE WILL TELL YOU THAT SHE HAS HAD ENOUGH!" He screams in his hoarse voice.

Tons of people look really worried and shocked; they just heard Sasuke scream.

I applaud, while still dancing around like a fool.

Ino shuts off the music, causing me to frown. What's up with her?

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Sasuke screams my name. He falls to his knees, facing me.

I stop.

"What's up with him?

He totally caught the attention of the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVED YOU SINCE KINDERGARTEN WHEN YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR LEFT FIST BECAUSE I WAS BEING AN ASSHOLE TO INO, I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU FROM THAT MOMENT ON, AND I KNOW THIS IS A VERY CRAPPY, VERY EMBARRASSING LAME LOVE CONFESSION!" He screams.

Whoa. What?

Everyone around looks amazed; so am I.

And if that wasn't enough to shock me, and everyone else, he jumps up, and crushes me in a serious embrace, and kisses me violently.

…Wow.

Mmm…

He tastes good, like all the tomatoes that he eats and his mom's onigiri and his toothpaste.

We barely register the intense applauding and wolf whistles; I'm still kissing him, and he's still kissing me.

Then, a loud ahem.

Shit, that sounds like mom…

I break away from his yummy lips, and look.

…Shit. Mom looks kinda pissed.

"Mom?" I say sheepishly.

"Principal Tsunade." Sasuke rasps out.

"Into my office. Now." She says sternly. "Yamanaka, Naruto, Miss Hyuga. Best if you disperse." She added icily. "Take your sound system as well, Naruto."

"Yes, ma'am!" They jump up and hoist the stereo away. At least, Ino and Naruto did. They wouldn't let Hinata touch it.

Crap. She faces us.

She looks happy.

"About time, Sakura, that you got a boyfriend. I approve." She turns away. "I'm confiscating that stereo system, though." She walks away. "And by the way, Uchiha, it would be best to drink honey tea after your little screaming episode."

Sasuke shifts my attention to him.

Damn, how come I never notice that his stupid black eyes are always hypnotizing?!??!!!

"Sakura." He whispers.

His voice is almost non-existent.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"So?" He smirks.

"Um."

I kiss him instead, since I can't find what the hell I want to say.

…

…

"_Sasuke, you better let me go, or I will hurt you and not help your sore throat. I love you, you crayon-stealing asshole."_

"_I shall oblige, princess Sakura. I love you too, violent conniving woman."_

_

* * *

_… _Well, there goes my first prompt!_

_I do hope you enjoyed it. _

…_I wrote this in like one morning. _

_Review?_

_Love,_

_hypheniated_


End file.
